2013–14 San Jose Sharks season
The 2013–14 San Jose Sharks season was the club's 23rd season in the National Hockey League (NHL). The Sharks qualified for the Stanley Cup playoffs for the tenth consecutive season, but lost in the first round to the Los Angeles Kings 3–4 after being up 3–0. Standings Divisional standings Conference standings Schedule and results Pre-season Regular season |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan="11" style="text-align:center;"| Legend: |} Playoffs The Sharks entered the playoffs as the Pacific Division's second seed. They faced the Los Angeles Kings in the first round. With a 5-1 game 7 loss, the Sharks became the fourth team in NHL history to lose a series when holding a 3-0 series lead.Kings complete comeback, advance to face Ducks Legend: |} Player statistics Final stats. ;Skaters ;Goaltenders †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining the Sharks. Stats reflect time with the Sharks only. ‡Traded mid-season Bold/italics denotes franchise record Roster |} Transactions The Sharks have been involved in the following transactions during the 2013–14 season: Trades Free agents signed Free agents lost Players' signings Draft picks San Jose Sharks' picks at the 2013 NHL Entry Draft, which was held in Newark, New Jersey on June 30, 2013. ;Draft notes * The Detroit Red Wings' first-round pick went to the San Jose Sharks as a result of a June 30, 2013 trade that sent the Sharks 2013 first-round pick and a 2013 second-round pick (originally acquired from the Pittsburgh Penguins in exchange for Douglas Murray) to the Red Wings. * The New York Rangers' second-round pick went to the San Jose Sharks as a result of an April 2, 2013 trade that sent Ryane Clowe to the Rangers in exchange for a 2013 third-round pick and this pick. * The San Jose Sharks' second-round pick went to the Pittsburgh Penguins as a result of a June 30, 2013 trade that sent Tyler Kennedy to the Sharks in exchange for this pick. * The San Jose Sharks' third-round pick went to the Minnesota Wild as the result of an August 7, 2011 trade that sent James Sheppard to the Sharks in exchange for this pick. * The Chicago Blackhawks' fourth-round pick (originally from the Anaheim Ducks) and a fifth-round pick went to the San Jose Sharks in exchange for the San Jose Sharks' fourth-round pick (previously re-acquired from Chicago in exchange for Michal Handzus) and a 2014 fifth-round pick. * The San Jose Sharks' sixth-round pick went to the Nashville Predators as the result of an April 3, 2013 trade that sent Scott Hannan to the Sharks in exchange for this pick. * The Colorado Avalanche seventh-round pick (originally from the Anaheim Ducks) went to the San Jose Sharks as a result of a February 27, 2012 trade that sent Jamie McGinn, Mike Connolly and Michael Sgarbossa to the Avalanche in exchange for Daniel Winnik, TJ Galiardi and this pick. References Category:San Jose Sharks seasons Category:2014 in hockey